theblackmantlefandomcom-20200214-history
Koontal Mola
Koontal Mola is a very powerful Zabrak Sith. This Zabrak grew up on planet known Iridonia in The Nightbrother Clan many years before The Mandalorian Wars. He had some Talortai in him which let him age many years with out aging physicaly much. Koontal was trained as a Jedi for many years and had a Padawan. But he eventually turned to the Dark Side and joined the guild The Dark Discples. After, he left The Dark Disciples and joined the guild The Black Mantle and became the apprentice of Karratan. Early Life Koontal was born on the harsh planet of Iridonia into the Nightnrothers clan. The clan occupies a village on the other side of Iridonia. It is harsh and many Sith come here looking for members of their clan to join their ranks. He was born many years before The Mandalorian Wars. That was due to the small amount of Talortai blood in him. The Talortai don't physcially age at all and live for many years. But, since Koontal wasn't completely Talortai he did physically age but very slowly. His mother a very powerful Sith Sorcerer, and breed with his father, a stunningly great lightsaber wielder, to make very strong offspring. Koontal was one of a triplet and had two very strong brothers whose names were Lotama Mola and Conta Mola. His brother Lotama was yellow with many small horns and Cona was also yellow with medium sized horns. As a toddler he got a lot of training and even killed another Zabrak during a training duel by accident, and he was well over three years older than Koontal. For almost seven years he trained in the Force but he still looked like he was only five years old. He later got his Zabrak tattoos and was greatly honored. One day a Jedi Knight came to this clan looking for a Padawan. His name was Ralan Tilita, a Besalisk and he contacted the clan leaders and told them of his quest to find a Padawan. They showed him Koontal Mola and he grew a bond with him right away thinking he was five years old. Ralan made his desicion and Koontal was chosen by theJedi Master to join him as a Padawan. The members of the Nightbrother Clan never told his master that he aged little because they didn’t want him the Jedi to grow suspicious. Training as a Jedi A few days after Koontal was taken by the Jedi Knight he arrived at Coruscant and to the Jedi Temple. Koontal was taken to the Jedi Temple to be tested and to see if Ralan Tilita could take Koontal Mola as his Padawan. The test results showed that Koontal had a Midi- chlorian count of 16,000 which was very high. The council saw the Force potention in this youing Zabrack and decided that he could start his training with Ralan Tilita even though Kootnal was five years old but they didn't know his true age. Koontal's first real mission was on the planet of Hoth. When the Great Sith War started Koontal went with his Besalisk master and many troopers to investigate an Imperial presence on the planet. There was a large Imperial presence and there were hundreds on Imperial troopers and a dozen Sith. Leading them all was a Sith Pureblood Sith Lord, Darth Raglith and his Twi'Lek apprentice Darth Galgan. Koontal's troops were outnumbered by the Imperial troops but managed to kill many. While the troopers were killing the troops Koontal and his master engaged Darth Raglith and Darth Galgan. The two Sith Force pushed Ralan off a small cliff and left Koontal to fight them by himself. Koontal succeded killing both master and apprentice and then killed many of the other Sith thus, making the battle an easy win. After that battle Koontal and his master returned to the Jedi Temple and Koontal was awarded with medals and given a ship which was a Defender. He named it the Valor and got a Zygerrian co-pilot named Tanoka Dona who became his friend. They flew many missions together and succeded in many missions do to their tactics. Many years later when Kootal biologically looked ten he became a Jedi Knight . During that time the Jedi Council questioned why Koontal was biologically ten but was actually in his early twenties and they decided to not tell anyone else outside of the council about it and they decided that he had some species in him that didn't grow a lot biologically. Many more years passed and Koontal looked biologically sixteen but was acutally in his thirties. His co- pilot Tanoka died after attempting to kill a Zygerrian slaver to save a Togruta. Koontal took a Zabrak as a Padawan by the name of Zogath Huha. They had a close connection and became great friends. But the Great Sith War continued and many Jedi fought. Koontal and his Padawan had many missions together but eventually on a mission to Taris Zogath turned to the Dark Side and attempted to kill Koontal but Koontal stabbed his lightsaber through him killing him. There was a large funeral and Koontal grew very sad and angry. Many years later the Great Sith War ended and the Jedi Order started to rebuild. Koontal became a Jedi Master one of the youngest ever. He never had another Padawan because he didn't want to. Then the Mandalorian Wars started. Koontal went with Revan and many other Jedi to attack the Mandolorians. Koontal fought in many battles and left and returned to Coruscant. The Jedi Civil War started and Koontal in that as well. He killed many Sith but then hid out for a while to study in the Jedi ways. He later got a co-pilot named Rylo Duling. It ended and Koontal went back to the Jedi Temple and studied more. But he then realized that he fed on anger and hate when he fought and turned to the Dark Side while with his old master on Dantooine and killed him. He then returned to Coruscant and killed a Jedi Master and took holocrons and left with his co-pilot and his ship to Korriban. Life as a Sith Category:The Council